A Model Summer
by Renata Finnigan
Summary: Hermione goes on a Europian tour with her famous cousin, along with a 'stranger' her cousin wants to set her up with! i wonder who it is???
1. Default Chapter

"Violeta!!" Hermione squealed, as she ran out of her house to hug her almost-identical cousin. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The nineteen-year-old smiled mischieviously, "Giving you your Sweet Sixteen gift." Hermione grinned, "Where is it?" She asked hopping up and down.  
  
"Mione, we are truly related," Violeta said, laughing. "Your gift isn't an 'it,' either, Hermione. You know how I'm starting out on my Europian tour this week?" Violeta was a semi-famous, albeit well-off monetarily. Her cousin nodded.  
  
"Well, how fast can you pack?"  
  
"Are you joking?!" Hermione asked, increduously. "Girl-Scout's Honor!"  
  
"Vio, they kicked you out of Girl-Scouts with advice to find a new hobby!" "Fine, then, Model's honor!"  
  
"I'll be ready in half-an-hour if it's fine with Mum and Dad!"  
  
"Don't worry," Mr. Granger grunted as he dragged out Hermione's Duffel filled with clothes. "This trip has been cleared for weeks."  
  
"Oh, Uncle Riley, didn't Aunt Chlara tell you? Part of the gift is I'm taking Hermione on a shopping spree!" The beautiful young girl said, laughing at her uncle's facial expression as he realized he carried a trunk down 3 staircases and across a yard and down a long drive-way for no reason at all.  
  
"What? Why? I like my clothes!"  
  
"Oh, please Mione, having a model cousin has it's perks! Let's see, first we'll get your hair done, then clothes, then make-up to go with your new hair and clothes......" Vio trailed off as she planned the rest of the girls's shopping spree.  
  
**************************Several Hours Later****************************  
  
"So they just give away clothes so you can be seen shopping there? And did you hear the attendant call me Vio?"  
  
"Mione, you should really try out modeling!"  
  
"No! I've been telling you this since forever....I DON'T WANT TO MODEL!"  
  
"Come on, I started modeling when I was about a year younger than you, and we ARE almost identical!" Violeta reasoned.  
  
"For the last time, no! Now, I have some questions about this tour. Didn't you say the agency was sponsering this? Why would they let you take me along?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because I told them exactly how much you looked like me-and-they-needed-an- extra-for-the-show?" Vio said the last part extremely fast.  
  
"WHAT?!!!!" Hermione exclaimed furiously, turning many heads in the parking lot on the way to the limousine. "Okay, okay! I'll try and get you out of it!" The young girl's temper was infamous around the family. "You better," grumbled Hermione.  
  
"Oh, guess what? Do you remember my room-mate, Christine?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"She's bringing her brother or something, and I heard he's quite the head- turner."  
  
"Would you please stop trying to set me up? None of the guys you've found have worked, you know it wouldn't work unless they knew about my 'ability.'"  
  
"That's the best part! He goes to your school." "And his name is...... Something that starts with a D, or something like that. Now, come on, we've got to get to the air-port!"  
  
******************************15 minutes Later**********************************  
  
"Wow! It's hard to be a famous model!" Hermione groaned as she eased into her first class seat. The 16 year-old had many times been mistaken for Violeta on the way to the terminal. "Oh, just great! Now I have to get back up to put my bag away!" She heaved herself out of her chair.  
  
As Hermione struggled to shove her carry-on into the over-head compartment, a tall boy about her age or a bit older approached her and sighed. He rolled his eyes and took Hermione's bag from her and put in into the compartment. "Thank you," she said.  
  
"I only did it so I could get to my seat," he said. "Worthless muggle," the boy grumbled and plopped into the seat next to Hermione's. "Did you just say 'muggle?'" Hermione inquired. The boy couldn't, or wouldn't, answer, because as he sat down he put on a set of head-phones. Frustrated, Hermione sat in her seat and lifted up one ear piece, "I asked you a question!" He still didn't answer, only glared at her with icy silver eyes. Realization dawned on Hermione. This boy was Draco Malfoy! "Ferret Boy?" she asked, almost unbelieving.  
  
"How do you know my name?" He asked, astonished, but yet keeping his Slytherin cool. Hermione put her hands on her hips, pursed her lips, and raised an eye-brow. "Granger?" he asked more to himself, recognizing her usual pose.  
  
"That's not your seat," she said.  
  
"Yes, it is. That's not YOUR seat, though."  
  
"Oh, 'Mione, I see you've met Draco!" interrupted Violeta. "Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"We've met," They said in cold unison.  
  
"Vio, do you remember me telling you about that little "I am muggle-born there-for certain students hate me' conversation we had a while back?"  
  
"Yes, Why? Oooooohhhhhh. Oops?" Violeta said sheepishly.  
  
"Hermione, remember me? Christine? I am SO sorry about any trouble this GIT has caused you," said the beautiful young girl, who looked uncannily like her brother. Hermione smiled back, until Malfoy snorted, earning him a smack upside the head from Christine. Then Hermione outright laughed.  
  
"We'll leave you two to get more aquainted," said Vio.  
  
"Dammit," both again spoke in unison. 


	2. Rooming With Malfoy

A/N: Wow. It's been a while huh?? A lot has happened, like going to a party where 200 people were invited and drinking a quart of ice cream. Yes, drinking. I also was amazed at the feedback I got. I was expecting 0-3 reviews tops and what did I get last chapter? 11!!! Thanks!! you're all thanked at the bottom of this chappie! And remember, I don't own anything you recognize, and Violeta is a real person (my cousin, who is a model, and ppl can't tell us apart **crosses her fingers and chants 'please please please!') who owns herself....I think.....  
  
It was a short flight, but a short flight in which Hermione and Draco managed to bug the hell out of each other in the time-frame of just about 5 hours.   
  
"Beautiful, " Hermione sighed to herself, as she gazed at an aerial view of Barcelona.  
  
"Attention all passengers and crew, " boomed the voice of their pilot, "Please make sure your seats are in an upright position, that all trays are secured, all luggage is either in the over-head compartments, or under-your eats, and your seat-belts are fastened securely. We are now beginning our decent into Barcelona." The captain again reiterated his spiel in Spanish.  
  
As the plane tilted forward and slightly to the left, Hermione smirked at the sight of Malfoy's hands gripping at the arm-rests.  
  
"First flight, Malfoy?" she asked, all-too innocently.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. I never saw the point in these giant monstrosities, and I still don't!"  
  
"Oh, you think this is bad? Just wait for the landing," the scheming girl said. 'This is going to be fun,' she thought.  
  
"Why? What happens when we land?" asked an almost frantic Draco, losing almost all his Slytherin calmness.  
  
"I would tell you, but it's none of my business," Hermione stated, nonchalantly.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
"Liar. That wasn't so bad!" remarked Draco as the quartet made their way out of customs and into the baggage claim area (A/N: Gee, can you TELL I fly a lot??).   
  
Hermione snorted. "That's what you say NOW, but what about when you almost pierced my skin when you grabbed my fore-arm in stead of the armrest?"  
  
If it had been someone other than Draco, who was casually taking his suit-case from the baggage-carousel, they would've been blushing furiously.   
  
As they walked out of the airport and into the taxi-call area, another limousine pulled up. Hermione and Violeta gaped at the luxurious car while Christine and Draco climbed in like it was an ordinary occurrence, which for them, it probably was.   
  
"The agency said they were sending a car, but I was expecting something a little less, er, lavish," said Violeta.   
  
"Are you getting in or can we just go?" asked Draco.   
  
"Telling me again why I have to be around that?" Hermione muttered to the beautiful 19 year old next to her.  
  
"Because I'm your favorite-ist cousin and I'm eternally indebted to you?" Violeta said, making it sound more like a question than a statement.  
  
"Fine, just remember you owe me big!"  
  
***  
  
"What do you MEAN our suite-orders were mangled?" Bellowed Christine. Draco obviously inherited his penchant to hide his emotions from another gene-pool than his sister.   
  
"Senora, my English is no so good!" Said the desk-clerk.  
  
"Oh, your English isn't that good, huh? Maybe you'll understand this!" Christina began spouting off some very foul Spanish words that shouldn't be mentioned in the presence of anyone other than the Devil himself. She was now attracting some very strange looks from the other hotel guests.  
  
The hotel, like the limousine, was extremely fancy and decorative. Plush carpeting and velvet cushions and gold gilding adorned most of the lobby.   
  
After some negotiating, and other foul word, Christina made her way towards Violeta, Hermione, and Draco.   
  
"Well, this hotel has totally and completely screwed over our room arrangements. Hermione and Draco, I'm sorry, but the computer seemed to think of the both of you as a couple, and registered you for a 1 bedroom suite. Violeta and I would trade rooms with you, but for 'legal reasons' as the hotel likes to call them, the wankers won't let us."  
  
"By one bedroom, do you mean..." Hermione began.  
  
"One bed?" Draco finished.  
  
Christine nodded, and all Hell broke loose. Hermione started stomping about screaming at all the hotel-staff for non-sense things, and Draco grabbed the luggage-trolley of the nearest couple and made for the door yelling, "That's it! I am leaving right now!!! I knew this trip was doomed as soon as I saw her mud-blood face and as soon as the bloody plane started jumping up and down during the turbo-balance, and where is the damn floo powder in this god-forsaken place?!"  
  
Christine rushed over to her brother and clamped a hand over his mouth. "Draco, I take you out of the home for one, one day, and look what happens?" she said for the benefit of their mostly wealthy audience.   
  
Violeta walked over to Christine and asked, "Why can't you just use your wand to make two beds?"  
  
"Because I left it in my Gringott's vault. It would've set the alarms of at the airport!"  
  
"Oh, alright," Violeta was still perplexed as to what Christine was talking about, but nodded like she understood.  
  
***  
  
In the suite:  
  
"Okay, Ferret boy," Hermione dictated as she threw her duffel bag on the bed. "I get the bed, you're on the floor. Okay? Okay! Now get out so I can change!" It was late and both the teens were tired.  
  
"Oh, no, mud-blood. Haven't you been taught that you should always give your betters the more pleasant end of the deal? I get the bed, and you get the floor! The only part I agree to of your plan is for me to leave while you change. Nobody wants to see anything more than they have to with you!" Draco took some clothing out of his suit-case and went towards the bathroom to change.  
  
Hermione and Draco simultaneously came out of the rooms they were changing in, and stopped dead in their tracks, guffawing at the sight they came to see.  
  
Draco was staring at Hermione, donned in a white tank-top and blue silk pajama pants, while Hermione stared at the sight that was Draco Malfoy in boxers. Just boxers.  
  
(a/N: Here, I steal the split thoughts of one character from Firebolt909....different thoughts are in bold/italic)  
  
'Wow!' thought Hermione. 'Yes, wow!' 'I think we've established that Draco Malfoy's chest deserves a big huge 'wow!' 'Shut up!'  
  
"The bed's mine!" Both spoke in unison.  
  
"You know the only way to resolve this conflict is to share the bed," said Draco in distaste.  
  
"As much as I hate to agree with you, and as much as the thought repulses me, you're right."  
  
Both ran for the bed, knowing the first one to arrive, claimed which side of the bed they wanted. (a/n: yes, hey are THAT competitive!) Both went for the left side, but Draco got there first.  
  
"Ha!" Draco shouted triumphantly.  
  
"Ha!" Hermione also shouted, as she wrapped herself in a cocoon of all the blankets, leaving Draco with a single pillow.  
  
"Damn...."  
  
**************************  
  
A/N: Questions will be answered in the next chapter (which I am about to type out NOW) such as "Why haven't we seen Christine at Hogwarts?  
  
And, yes, Mr. Mark "I have an evil grin and I'm about to grin it!" M, the whole spouting off at the mouth thing Christine does IS based on the whole field trip reservation thingy that happened to us in Poland!!!1 (I speak Polish, and started swearing at the hotel clerk when he lost our reservations for 150 students)  
  
Luv yaz all!!!!!!  
  
Grints-Gurl: Thanks....are you my faithful reviewer now?? you reviewed 4 of my stories!!! I'm all hyper and excited over your reviews!  
  
Georgiana: Wow.....I have to update dammit....huh??  
  
The Simon Cowell Of Fanfiction.net: Wow that's some good compliments from a 'Simon Cowell!'  
  
Faithluvstohelp: Me too! lol  
  
PsYcHoJo: I meant it to be that way!  
  
Dinsey: Okay okay okay!!!  
  
Danric-Lover: That's an, um, interesting threat!  
  
Totallystellar: Thankya!  
  
CindyLea: I like those kind too, but I hate it when Hermione's an empty-headed airhead  
  
SilverDragon: thanks!!! 


End file.
